


Day 4: Masturbation

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caught, Masturbation, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Romano masturbates. (This isn't explicit Spain/Romano, just Romano moaning Spain's name, and Spain appearing at the end)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written someone masturbating before, and surprisingly, it's harder than I thought it was going to be. I was quite excited to write some Roma masturbating and moaning Spain's name, but damn this shit was hard. It's so hard to not be repetitive in my wording of it. I wasn't expecting this. Hm. Hope it's enjoyable to read though.

"Alone at last," Romano mumbled, pulling his shirt over his head. "Stupid fucking Spaniard expecting me to spend all damn day with him. Like he has no fucking clue what he does to me." He yanked his trousers and boxers down in one fluid motion, and stepped out of them. "With his stupid face and stupid sexy fucking body. I hate him."

Romano rummaged through his bedside draw, pulling out a vibrator and lube. He lay back on his bed, the smell of his boyfriend still evident on the pillows surrounding him. Romano breathed in Spain's scent, a smell that reminded him of home. A smell he could never get tired of.

Lovino popped open the cap of the lube, pouring a small amount on his fingers, then circling his own hole. He didn't often penetrate himself, in fact, he didn't often masturbate, but Spain had gone abstinent for the month, talking about taking a break, so Romano was at his limit. There was only so much of his boyfriend he could stand looking at before the sexual tension got too much. Romano slipped his finger in, hissing in slight discomfort, but quickly adding a second. He didn't care about the sting, he just wanted something inside of him.

After a few minutes of slow stretching, Lovino deemed himself ready, he lubed up the vibrator, and sighing quietly, pushed it past the ring of muscle. Lovino moaned deep in his throat as he turned the vibrator on low. He continued to fiddle with it until it hit the spot he was looking for. "Fuck," he moaned, arching his back, and taking his cock in hand.

Romano had forgotten how nice it was to masturbate, forgotten the feeling of his own hand around his aching erection, a vibrator against his prostate. He threw his arm over his mouth, biting at the flesh to mimic Spain's nips and sucks. He loved it, moaning wantonly into the empty room, no other person around to laugh at his moans.

He continued to stroke his cock, slow a first but speeding up every time he nudged the vibration level higher. Romano cried out, hand flying to grip the covers beside him, long fingers weaving into red silk, the vibrator at full, hand moving speedily along his cock, spreading pre-cum down the length. He was close, he could feel the tell-tale signs of his orgasm, the tightening of muscle as he neared his release. "A-Antonio!" Romano moaned, hand speeding up ever so slightly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Antonio!" Romano came into his hand, and over his stomach, moaning Antonio's name loudly.

Romano lay back on the bed, breathing heavily, cum drying on his stomach. He lay there for a moment, head blurry in post-orgasm haze. He slowly pulled the vibrator out, silently mourning the loss of it, before tossing it onto the floor for cleaning.

"Damn, Lovi."

Lovino's head shot to look at the door. Antonio was stood there, his own trousers at his ankles, and his own cheeks flushed, breathing heavy.

"Were you fucking watching me?" Lovino snapped, grabbing some tissues from the bedside table.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Antonio said, grinning wildly. "May I have some tissues?"

Lovino grimaced at his boyfriend. "You're fucking disgusting. Such a pervert."

Antonio just shrugged. "If it means I get to see that again, I'll be holding off sex more often."

Lovino shot of the bed, eyes wide. "No, you fucking won't. If you try to hold off sex again, I'll just go find someone who wants to have sex with me." They both knew it was a lie, they both knew Lovino wouldn't let anyone but Spain near his naked body.

"Can we have sex now?" Antonio asked, eyes wide and almost innocent.

"Fuck yes."


End file.
